


voices

by silentlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Bulimic Louis, Depressed Louis, Dom Harry, Dominant Harry, Innocent Louis, M/M, Mute Louis, Sad Louis, Shy Louis, Sick Louis, Sub Louis, Submissive Louis, Supportive Harry, Sweet Harry, Top Harry, anorexic louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6960715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentlarry/pseuds/silentlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>although louis is the odd one out, harry immediately befriends the boy. they become the best of friends, even boyfriends, and never leave each other's side. but, then one day, louis just goes missing. harry doesn't hear a single thing from him for years, but then they meet again</p>
            </blockquote>





	voices

harry has always been a sweet and loving boy. his mummy was always proud of how well he got along with everyone in pre school. he never left one kid out, and his teachers always left nice notes on his conduct card. 

(‘harry helped savannah when she fell down on thursday, and sat with her until she stopped crying’)

(‘harry stood up for brady when another little boy told him his new hair cut was ugly’)

(and even though harry thought brady’s hair cut was ugly, he didn’t think it was right to tease some one for how they looked)

(“it’s what’s on the inside that counts, honey”, is what mummy told him)

sure, harry was overall a very forgiving and amazing person. but then he really started making true friends with some kids who didn’t ‘fit in the loop’ like some other kids did.

it started off when he went in to the first grade. he just started his year back in elementary school, and of course, he was ready to make some new friends. his first friend was josh. josh liked to bang sticks on rocks, so everyone thought he was weird, except, of course, harry. harry sat with him and banged on rocks all recess long with his best friend.

his next best friend was liam. liam was deaf, and moved his hands around a lot and didn’t talk, but harry didn’t understand until he went home and talked to his mummy. she explained what sign language was, and that the boy didn’t like to just move his hands around for fun. it was his only way to communicate.

so, harry learned sign language.

then, in third grade, he met niall. niall got to bring his pet dog, lola, to school. harry didn’t think that was fair that niall got to bring his puppy to school and wear sunglasses indoors. so, he went home, talked to his mummy, and learned that niall was blind. he learned that his pet, well, service animal, led him around so he didn’t bump in to things. harry thought niall was cool, so he shared his animal crackers with the boy who kept facing the wrong way when harry talked to him.

niall, liam, and josh were harry’s best friends up until the ninth grade, where he turned fifteen, and met louis. louis sure was an odd ball. he shook, tugged at his hair, and whispered to himself when he thought no one was looking. the boy was quite frail, harry thought, and he had such dainty wrists that harry presumed that he could take both and wrap one hand around them. he wondered about louis, just like he had wondered about his two other best friends. 

“hi, ‘m harry”, harry mumbles as he slides next to his new lab partner, who of course, was louis. louis flinched back, staring up at harry with wide eyes.

(why did he talk to him?)

(didn’t he get the memo that everyone thought he was crazy and weird?)

“l-louis”, louis stuttered out quietly, shaking harry’s out stretched hand hesitantly. 

(what a formal boy)

harry grins from ear to ear, placing his binders and text books in front of him. louis turned back to the front of the room, going back to reading a child called ‘it’. harry read over his shoulder, never learning about personal space.

(so that’s how they became friends)

(ignoring the class and just reading together)

“i can’t believe someone’s own mum would do that to them”, harry chats to louis, following him down the hall. louis had his books pressed against his chest, and his head down with his eyes glued to the floor. 

(that’s how they stayed friends)

(harry talking while louis listened)

people would always whisper when they saw louis. harry noticed, but never asked louis about it; he would just glare at the people who had the nerve to talk about his best friend behind his back. sure, he wants to be friendly and have friends, but his current besties will always come first to him.

“do you have a new book today?” harry asks when he takes his seat next to his new best friend, smiling at him while louis picked at his nails profusely. louis just nods, sliding over the lost boy.

“is this the sequel or summat?” harry questions, reading the summary on the back. louis, again, nods silently, glancing over at harry’s hands practically swallowing the book up. louis blushed a bit, looking back down at their desk that they shared. 

(that’s how harry formed a crush on louis)

(always giving harry a chance no matter how much he annoyed louis)

“another book?” harry gasps when he sits down, gazing down and over louis’ shoulder. louis laughs quietly and nods, handing harry the book so he can read the cover like he did last time. louis waits patiently, watching harry scan over the book; it was a man named dave. harry nods a bit, processing the information he just read.

“sounds awesome”, he utters, smiling widely at louis. he loves how louis reads - the boy gets in to his own little world when he reads, and it’s like he has no more problems. he gets zoned in on every single book, and relates to every story. harry adores it.

“i think it’s super cool that he like, over came everything, and even helped another kid! like, dang. i would be so mad that i was mistreated and would never help some one again”, harry jabbers on about, which louis knows is absolutely not true. harry has such a sweet heart - he could forgive anyone.

(that’s how they became best friends)

(always talking about books, even though only louis could really comprehend what was going on in them)

“so, i think we should meet each other’s other friends!” harry exclaims when he sits down next to louis the next day, smiling widely at him. harry notices that louis tenses up, immediately shaking his head. harry furrows his eyebrows, crossing his arms, and pouting like the cute little frog baby he is.

“are you scared?” harry asks softly, placing a hand on louis’ lower back, who flinches away immediately. louis faintly nods, nibbling on his pencil nervously. he doesn’t like being put on the spot, or having attention on him.

“you don’t have to be scared, lou”, harry murmurs, giggling when louis furrows his eyebrows at the new nick name harry has given him. louis just shrugs, not feeling comfortable with having to meet new people. that means more people to snicker and laugh at him, and of course, he doesn’t want that.

“well, then i can meet your friends!” harry offers, even though it didn’t seem like an offer; it seemed like a statement like he was determined to meet louis’ ‘friends’ either way. louis sighs a bit, closing his book and sticking his bitten and chewed up pencil behind his ear.

(harry scrunches up his nose)

(there’s germs on that)

“o-okay, frog face”, louis finally agrees, getting up when their bell rings. harry beamed happily, even though louis just called him a frog, following after louis giddily after the smaller one motioned for him to walk beside him. harry, of course, rambled about how excited he was about meeting louis’ best friends, because then they all can be best friends. louis just nods along, like always, leading harry out of the school and to his house. harry tilts his head in confusion, because sure, he’s been to louis’ house to study, but he didn’t know why they were going right now. maybe louis texted his friends to meet him there.

louis scrambles with getting his key out of his bag, always such a nervous wreck. but, like always, harry helps him out, and grabs the key for him before handing it over. louis cracks a small smile that held gratitude, unlocking the door with shaky hands. he kicks the door open with a small vans-covered foot, leading the way in to his house. harry trails in behind him, dropping his bag by the door like he always has.

“m-mum, girls!”, louis calls out, making harry get even more confused. did louis forget to tell his mum and sisters that friends were coming over?

“yes, dear?” johannah asks when she comes in to the room, waving at harry when she saw him; the girls trailed in behind, giggling when they saw harry. louis motions towards his mum and sisters, which makes harry completely lost.

“um”, harry mumbles in a confused tone, hesitantly waving back at his best friend’s mom. louis sighs in frustration, crossing his arms and looking between the two.

“you told me you wanted to meet my friends”, louis says in disappointed tone, frowning at harry for not understanding.

“are they not here yet?” harry asks in a dumb tone, making louis stomp his foot in annoyance.

“i’m saying you and my mum and sisters are my only friends!” louis finally just yells at him, his nose scrunched up in anger. harry doesn’t even flinch, but his face falls when he puts the pieces together. he never really does see louis with any other students, and he always does rush home with a small smile on his face.

(louis rarely smiles)

(and it makes harry so sad because it’s so beautiful)

“well”, harry starts off, clearing his throat awkwardly, pulling all the ladies in to a group hug.

“nice to meet you, new best friends”, harry says with a smile, while johannah throws her head back, laughing, and the younger girls giggling madly.

(that’s how louis formed a crush on harry)

(always understanding louis, making him feel comfortable, and happy)

“so, since i met your other best friends, can you meet mine?” harry asks hopefully, plopping down next to louis and giving him the puppy dog eyes. louis giggles softly, biting at his thumb nail as he shrugs slowly. harry groans a bit, slumping in defeat. louis rubs his back, giving him a nod with a small smile, showing that he was willing to finally meet harry’s friends.

so, through out biology class, harry shows louis pictures of his best friends on his phone and helping louis learn their names. louis tilts his head a bit, noticing harry was only showing him three people. harry seemed so lovable, so why did he only have three friends?

(“why are you showing me the same three people?”

“what?”

“don’t you have more… friends? every one talks to you”

“well, i have friends. but i only have four best friends. you, liam, josh, and niall”

“i thought you’d have more”

“quality over quantity, lou”)

on thursdays, they have lunch as their last period, so louis gets to meet harry’s friends today. he’s panicking on the inside, and outside. he’s rubbing his sweaty palms against his jeans, he’s chewing at his nails, tugging at his hair, whispering to himself, and trying his hardest to avoid harry so he didn’t have to socialize.

“lou? where ya goin’, bud?” harry asks with a laugh when he sees louis practically dash out of the class room when the bell dings. he catches up to him, because, well, louis has short legs and runs out of breath easily, and harry has long legs and is on the track team.

“j-just… really hungry”, louis lies, flashing him a fake smile and getting in line for lunch. harry crosses his arms, obviously suspicious. louis always claims he eats a huge breakfast and eats snacks in his classes before biology, and that’s why he never eats lunch at school.

(looking back at it, harry feels so fucking dumb for believing something like that)

“oh, okay! me too. i hear they’re having tuna salad for lunch. gross, right? i think they should have some vegetarian options, for you, and like, other students, y’know? they should think about every one and their diet choices. i’ve stopped eating red meat, and i’m trying to stop eating meat all together, just like you, lou”, harry babbles along, making louis smile to himself. harry always talks, no matter how little louis does. it saves louis from feeling awkward.

and since louis lied, he had to buy a lunch with harry, just so the taller one didn’t know he had fibbed to get out of meeting his friends, no matter how important it was to harry.

“okay, i think they sit out side. liam likes to look at the flowers, niall likes to feel the grass, and josh likes to practice playing drums out on the table”, harry explains, as if it makes sense. who likes to feel grass?

“do you think they’ll like me?” louis asks in a small voice, tugging on harry’s sleeve. harry’s heart melts, and he can’t help but coo at his friend, pulling him in to a crushing hug. louis tenses up, always hating physical contact like this, but he suffers for harry. harry is a very touchy-feely kind of guy.

“of course they’ll like you, lou! every one would like you if they just gave you a chance”, harry exclaims, tugging louis along to the out side tables. there’s only four tables out side, and all of them are filled, so louis can’t really guess which friends are harry’s.

“hey guys!” harry shouts from across the court yard, waving ecstatically. louis flushes when every one glares at the two of them, finding who ever yelled was obnoxious, but then smiling when they see it was harry. but, of course, continued to glare at louis.

only two people at the brown, rusted table turn around. they both wave, while the one with blonde, quiffed hair with brown roots kept petting at the grass. and then there’s a fucking dog wearing a vest on school grounds. louis should probably report that.

harry leads the way, and louis hesitantly follows. harry drops his tray on the table, ignoring how his water splashes over and spills every where. the boy is too damn happy about louis meeting his friends to notice.

“guys, this is louis”, harry introduces to them, tapping the one who didn’t even bother to acknowledge louis.

(louis thinks it’s rude that he ignored him)

but then harry signs something to him, and the boy eagerly signs something back. 

(well, now louis feels like an asshole)

(maybe he should be more open about things, and people, like harry)

“this is josh”, harry starts, motioning to the one with black hair who was tapping on the table while smiling at louis.

“niall”, he says, pointing to the blonde who was still petting the grass.

“and, liam”, he ends, patting liam on the back, who had a handful of pretty daisies in his hand.

they all stare at louis (except niall, who’s facing the grass, but is listening), waiting to hear the first thing he says. louis is sweating under his fringe, nervously shifting on his feet. he picks at his thumb nail, gnawing on his bottom lip.

“i-i like your dog”, louis blurts out, and harry quickly signs to liam, and then they all burst in to laughter. louis hesitantly giggles, not sure if they’re laughing with him, or at him. he confirms it’s with him when he sees harry chuckling. harry wouldn’t laugh at him.

(and that’s how they all become best friends)

**Author's Note:**

> oK SO
> 
> U MIGHT HAVE READ V O I C E S (now voices) bEFORE
> 
> BUT I HATED IT
> 
> SO I DELETED IT
> 
> AND STARTED ALL OVER WITH A NEW PROMPT AND EVERYTHING
> 
> SO I HOPE THIS IS LESS SHITTY AND LESS DEATHLY TO READ LMAO 
> 
> LOV U


End file.
